<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conspiracy Theory by witchee_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400254">Conspiracy Theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchee_writer/pseuds/witchee_writer'>witchee_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it is done in the name of knowledge, Everyone gets a little traumatised, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, You can't hide anything from the twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchee_writer/pseuds/witchee_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are convinced their Captain is hiding something from them and they are determined to find out what it is. If they have to team up with a couple of Slytherins to find out the truth, then that was a sacrifice they were willing to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conspiracy Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George Weasley was almost a hundred percent sure that his Quidditch Captain was up to something. He had an eye for people who were up to no good, who were actively trying to hide a secret, and Oliver Wood was not as subtle as he liked to believe he was. Oh, he hid it well. Fred aside (because obviously what George knew, his twin knew too, they both had a good eye for this kind of thing), no one else seemed to notice the subtle differences. The occasional absence at dinner, the two times he had been late to Quidditch Practice (Wood blamed it on N.E.W.T studies but the twins knew better, nothing could get between Wood and Quidditch) and strangely, it had been their brother that had confirmed it to them. Percy and Oliver were the only two Gryffindor seventh years, they had been friends (some might even say best friends) since their first year, and the roll of his eyes that Percy often gave Wood when he rushed off to Merlin knows where, certainly raised some questions. </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>'Don't ask me,' Percy would say, 'He's an idiot'. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>So, there was something, he just wasn't going to share it with them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And they could have minded their own business, they could have. It wasn't like Oliver's personal life really meant that much to the twins, but when he was late to practice for a third time, the twins just couldn't help themselves. What could George say? If there was something (or someone) that distracted Wood from Quidditch, his one true love, his driving passion, well, they had to know what it was. They just had to, it was a pathological need. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“O' Captain, my Captain, you've been in such a good mood lately!" declared George, throwing an arm around the man. "You didn't even track me and Freddie down when we stole the bludgers for a little experiment-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oliver's eyes widened, "You did what?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"See, didn't even notice," said Fred, with a shake of his head. "You didn't even lock the door when you put everything away last time, what were we supposed to do?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Not steal the bludgers, maybe?" Blazing eyes glared at them, shifting between them. His accent always got thicker the angrier he got, they found it very amusing. "What are we going to do if you two get dropped as punishment? How many times have I told you to keep out of trouble this year-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Fred waved his hand, "Yes, yes, we don't need the lecture for the 968th time, Ollie ol' boy." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We were just wondering what would possibly distract our dear Captain so much that he wouldn't even notice, that he'd even-" And George gasped, dramatically. "Forget to lock the door to our precious Quidditch supplies. You see, that's how things get stolen." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>If he was worried, if he thought they had found him out, he didn't show it. There were no signs that their Captain was doing something sneaky and they didn't know what it was. Wood shook his head, "Look, this is my last chance to win the Cup-" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We know that, Wood," said George, "I guess it must have just slipped your mind then, huh? Don't worry, we'll make sure to come and check it every now and again." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"How about you two just keep out of trouble, can you do that?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Of course we can!" said Fred, beaming. "Don't you worry about a thing, we're not troublemakers, we're model students." He sniggered, and shared a look with George. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oliver let out a long-suffering sigh. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George supposed the other knew a lost battle when he saw one, which was saying something really given how competitive he was. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They knew for certain though, without a shadow of a doubt, that Oliver Wood was hiding something. If it was a girlfriend, he certainly hid her well. And if it was a girlfriend she certainly hadn't improved his mood or the amount of training sessions they had. If they had just waited another couple of weeks to give Harry the Marauders Map, they probably would have had their answer by now. But that took the fun out of it, anyway. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>So they watched, they tried to catch the older out.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He didn't make it easy. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Really, Oliver, could we not have trained tomorrow?" said Angelina, moodily. She threw her cloak onto the floor, water dripping everywhere. They were soaked and shivering, the rain teeming down outside and the fact that the Slytherin team had insisted on sharing the field that day had not dissuaded Wood. He had made them stay out there for hours, George's hands had gone so numb he had dropped his bat straight onto the head of Flint. Now, it wasn't against him to rile the Slytherin Captain up, and while he would have purposely done the same thing, it didn't change the fact that he really hadn't meant too that time. It was too cold to fight, George had honestly thought he was going to die as dark eyes had flashed and the other Captain had barrelled at him. A well-placed quaffle from Wood had been the only thing that had kept George on his broom. Out of instinct, the burly Slytherin Chaser had caught it, practically snarling at their Keeper. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>That wasn't a surprise, those two had been snarling at each other for as long as George had known them. It didn't matter that Flint was bigger, stronger, it was like he was made to be Oliver's arch nemesis. They were always trading barbs, and fists. That Scottish temper was not something to messed with, why else would they all be out in the pouring rain training for a match that was <em>weeks away</em>. It seemed like only the Captains had been the ones insane enough to <em>want</em> to train in the middle of a rain storm. His team looked about as happy about it as the rest of them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Never did George think he would relate to the Slytherin Quidditch Team. But out there, he was pretty sure they all understood each other (and the fact that their Captains were fucking insane). </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You never know, we could be playing in conditions like that!" said Oliver, mud on his face as he pulled his gloves off. He sounded far too energetic for someone that had just been training for two hours, "We have to be prepared for every situation, every scenario, that's how-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George tuned him out. He was too cold for this, too tired. His muscles ached, he had blisters on his hands. The hot water of the showers warmed him a little, and dry clothes helped, but he still longed to be back in the common room, sitting in front of a roaring fire. He could practically feel the heat, the crackling sound of the wood. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hey," whispered Fred, his eyes narrowed. "Where do you think our lovely Captain has gone this time?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George looked around. It's true, Oliver had slipped away again. No one else seemed to notice, their minds no doubt where George's had been, but it was strange. Normally, Wood would be the last to leave, giving them each advice as they left, harassing them all the way back to the dorm about some strategy or another. He vaguely wondered whether Percy had to put up with this, or if he had just learned to tune all talk about Quidditch out by now. George promised to never bother their brother about Quidditch again, he had probably heard enough for a life time. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Why don't we find out?" grinned George. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He was cold, he was hungry, he was sore, but their mission to reveal Wood's secret was too important to ignore. It was a good thing too, because if he had given in, if he had let Wood have his little secret, then they would never have run into Pucey and Higgs. Now, George would never admit he liked a pair of Slytherins but of the team, they were the best of them. Neither were that inclined to cheat, the slurs and jibes few and far between from them. Pucey wasn't that bad, he was in their year and while George didn't really know Higgs, he was inclined to say that he wasn't that bad either. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Have as much fun in the rain as we did, boys?" asked Fred, wryly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pucey groaned, "Don't even get me started on that asshole for making us train in that. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get pneumonia-" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And you want to go back out in that," said Higgs, shaking his head. "If Flint catches you, the rain will be the least of your problems." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The twins glanced each other, interested. "Oh?" said Fred, "Looking for a Captain are we?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's none of your business, Weasley," said Pucey, shooting Higgs a dark look. The older didn't seem that bothered, just rolled his eyes. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, as coincidence would have it," said George, his grin widening. "We are also looking for a Captain, ours has been acting a little strange lately."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pucey and Higgs glanced at each other, some kind of understanding coming between them. They straightened up, "Funny that, so has ours," said Pucey, his voice light. "Still an angry prick but..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"There's just that something that's different, right? Not much, not that everyone would notice, but something, yeah?" Fred said, knowingly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Interesting, very interesting," said George, no longer cold. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Pretty sure Flint went to take everything back to the broomshed," said Higgs, eyeing the rain with a scowl. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, well, he almost murdered me once today, I don't particularly feel like a repeat but perhaps, between us, we might find something very interesting indeed," said George, his eyes gleaming. If both Quidditch Captains were acting strange, then that opened up a lot of different scenarios, each as juicy as the next. Wood hated Flint with a passion rivaled only by his love for Quidditch, and vice versa but perhaps they had all been looking at the tension between them all wrong. It was suspicious, that much was certain. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Are you suggesting an alliance?" asked Higgs, an eyebrow raised. He did not seem as averse to the idea as he should have, but George supposed the rest of the team weren't around to egg them on. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"In the name of ensuring the welfare of our Captains, of course," said Fred. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pucey smirked, "Of course." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now, it could have been a coincidence that both Captains were acting strange, that they had gone missing at the same time. It could have been, and their alliance would have been pointless but now that they knew, George noticed that whenever Oliver was absent, so was Flint. He and Fred made a point of mentioning the other Captain as often as possible, trying to draw some kind of reaction. They failed, their Captain was unflappable. If they insulted Flint, Wood agreed with his usual vigor. If they criticised his strategy, his playing ability, Wood would add even more failings. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>If they were dating, or fucking, or whatever it was, they were doing a very good job at hiding it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"If they didn't both disappear at the same time, I would think that everything was normal," moaned Fred, banging his head against the table. "They're impossible."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Their little alliance had gathered in one of the many abandoned classrooms that Fred and George knew to be available, their cohorts looked as frustrated as they were. "Just fucking tell us already," Pucey fumed, slamming his hand on the table. "I can't take not knowing, I'm losing my mind." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They're definitely doing something, Flint snuck out the other night and didn't get back until some stupid time in the morning," said Higgs. "Tried to ask him where he was but he practically bit my head off. Not unusual, but you only sneak out at that time to see someone." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Perce wouldn't tell us if our Ollie did the same," grumbled George, "Loyal bastard." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We said some pretty bad shit about that Scottish prick, with Flint's temper I can't believe he didn't react," said Pucey. "Maybe we're wrong?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We're not fucking wrong," snapped Higgs, the angriest any of them had ever heard him. He was the only one of the four of them that was in their year and could speak for how they interacted. "Those two have been mooning after each other for <em>years</em>. They don't hate each other, that's just the sexual tension talking. If they were in different houses they'd be dating already but they're too competitive, too Quidditch obsessed. Remarkably similar, actually. Also, Flint is just an emotionally stunted asshole in general, so that doesn't help. You think they're bad on the pitch, they're just as bad in the classroom, it's like they <em>have</em> to rile each other up because god forbid they just ignore each other." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"So what do you suggest?" asked Fred. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I... might have an idea," said George, carefully. "It's risky, we might die." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pucey rolled his eyes, "Come off it, Weasley. What is it?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We make them jealous, we make sure they notice when the other is being flirted with." George shrugged, "We might draw a reaction from them, I imagine they're pretty possessive." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Not a bad idea, Georgie," said Fred, looking a little more hopeful than he had before. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"So, what, one of us flirts with Flint and one of you flirts with Wood?" questioned Higgs. "I'd rather flirt with Wood then Flint." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Either way Flint will kill you," pointed out Pucey. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Wood isn't any better," said Fred, "I mean, if he is sleeping with Flint, he's gotta be able to hold his own too, right? They're both crazy bastards, we've established this." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's right, but it must be done, sacrifices must be made," said George, seriously. He stood up straight, saluting the Slytherin pair. "Good luck, we'll see you on the other side boys." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They rolled their eyes. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It went better then George expected. They worked out a finely crafted plan that involved Higgs flirting with Flint after class, ensuring that Wood was there to see it. The twins and Pucey had been absent for that, but they were assured that there was definitely a reaction involving Wood storming off the other way and Flint going a little paler than usual. George would give him credit, he had committed to the role, even leaning in to kiss the much larger Quidditch Captain. He was brave, a very brave soul (it should be noted that the next time they saw Higgs for the debrief he had a black eye).</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The second half of the plan was executed during another joint training session (because apparently their Captains refused to back down to one another). If Flint was a little snappier then usual, Higgs keeping as much distance between them as they could and Wood possibly trying to kill them all with drills (talk about trying to work out his frustration), then George didn't let it deter them. Fred had been the one unlucky enough to have to do the flirting, but it had been effective. Either Wood had been too tired to push him off, or it had been revenge on Flint, but their Captain had humored Fred, playfully returning the flirting. Flint had called an end to his team's training session ten minutes later, stolen the beater bat from Bole and sent a bludger their way knocking Wood from his broom. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He hadn't looked back to see if he was alright. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wood had cursed after him, his accent so thick that George could have sworn he was speaking another language entirely. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, that went well," said Pucey, cheerfully. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Fred and Higgs gave him the finger. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>There was no going back, they were going to discover the truth (though they strongly suspected they knew already), even if it killed them. They had too, they had made it their mission, they had to finish it because while all the evidence told them one thing, reality told them another. Were Wood and Flint dating? How did that even work? Was it some kind of secret study session to make sure Flint actually graduated? Was it strategy? Did they sneak out to the broomshed and brain storm one insane Quidditch play after another (this seemed like something they would do). Were they just hooking up? So many questions, so little time. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Higgs and Pucey followed Flint the next time he tried to sneak out, while Fred and George had stationed themselves in the common room to follow Wood out. They chose a particularly unpleasant night to sneak out, but perhaps that was intentional. The twins knew well that the amount of teachers prowling the school at night was less during bad weather, because really, who would want to be outside when the wind was howling through the stone hallways, when lightning flashed across the sky (the only blessing was that it was yet to start raining). </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm never going in that broomshed again," hissed Pucey, as Flint stalked across the grounds. They peered out from the entrance way, watching as he disappeared into the dark. Wood was already there, Fred and George had barely had enough time to hide before Flint (and his two trackers) had arrived.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Wood has been antsy all day, I don't think they've seen each other since Flint whacked that bludger at him," noted George. "Asshole." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Higgs rolled his eyes, "Pretty sure your boy knew what he was doing," he said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Still." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Come on," said Fred, "Let's get closer, it should be safe by now, they've either killed each other or-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Or we're about to be scarred for life," said Pucey. He took a breath, "Alright, let's go, my curiosity is killing me." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now, they all knew what they thought they might see in those tiny, dirty windows. Given everything they knew, everything they had seen, they knew there was a high possibility of Flint and Wood being in a very compromising position, particularly after their spat on the pitch. Maybe they shouldn't have appealed to their jealous sides, it was just fuel to the fire. All four of them sat under the window sill, knowing what they were going to see, but perhaps hoping they were wrong. Maybe they were actually hopeless romantics and it was a sweet, innocent, date night (during a storm, in the middle of the night). </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well?" said Higgs, "Is someone going to look?" No one moved, and George felt a little nauseous when he heard Oliver (because it was very clearly him) moan loudly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That seemed pretty conclusive," he said, thickly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh come now, where's your Gryffindor courage?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"If you're that keen, then why don't you look?" Fred shot back. He didn't and somehow (he didn't know how), the moans got louder. Oliver was practically at full volume now. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"For fuck's sake," snapped Pucey, "I don't want to sit here all night listening to them." He stood up, and whether it was pride or curiosity, the rest of them followed. It was a mistake. Oliver was bent over a table, Flint pounding into him at a ferocious pace (not that he seemed to mind). They hadn't even managed to take all their clothes off, their shirts were off, but their pants were around their ankles. It didn't really answer any of the questions they still had, whether they were dating or whether it was just hot, angry sex but none of them really had much time to consider it when Flint looked their way. He didn't look surprised, a sneer spread across his face as he sneaked a hand around Oliver's front and the Gryffindor Captain made a choked noise. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The four of them ducked back down, their faces pale. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Fuck," said Pucey, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, we're going to die." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Did you guys get caught?" said Fred, accusingly. They were all pointedly ignoring the noise inside, grateful for the cold rain that started to fall, dulling out anything else. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Us? How do you know it wasn't you guys?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George gave him a long look, "Please, who do you think we are?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Whatever," said Higgs, "Let's just get the fuck out of here." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>None of them argued. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The Keeper laid against his chest, boneless. His breaths were heavy, and Marcus couldn't help but press his lips against his head. "I'm going to have bruises," said Oliver, dryly. He looked up, his eyes amused. "Jealous, much?" He gave a non-committal grunt, content enough having Oliver in his arms, warm and sated. Oliver chuckled, "You started it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I told you it was nothing!" Marcus argued. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You knocked me from my broom when I did the same with Fred-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Higgs came onto me, you reciprocated." His hands tightened on Oliver's waist, against the bruises he would already have and the Keeper hissed. "Had to remind you that you're mine." Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned up to press their mouths together. It wasn't rough, it was soft and chaste. Those idiots hadn't stuck around long enough to see that, had they? He smirked. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What are you smirking about?" said Oliver, his eyes narrowed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, we had some little guests tonight," said Marcus, enjoying the look of shock that crossed Oliver's face. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"WHAT!?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Shut up, would you? Pucey and Higgs followed me out of the dorm, I'm pretty sure Higgs was baiting us when he flirted with me which means that..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Fred was baiting us too, the twins are involved." Oliver sat up, eyes wide, his hands over his mouth. "<em>They know.</em>" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"If they didn't before, they definitely do now." He chuckled remembering their wide-eyed shock at seeing them, seeing Flint fucking into Oliver Wood of all people. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oliver hit him across the chest, "Marcus!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He tugged him, pulling the Keeper back down and wrapping his arms around him. "Don't worry, I'll deal with them tomorrow. You keep those two after practice, and I'll keep mine. They won't breathe a word." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Higgs wasn't even in the Slytherin Quidditch Team anymore, but apparently someone had sent for him because he was sitting with Pucey when Oliver shoved them into the room. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Traitor. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George didn't look at the bat that Flint swung around, a far too calm look on his face. They heard the door lock, and he swallowed, thickly. He decided right there and then, that pleading for forgiveness was the best way not to die. It wasn't like they had planned on spreading the information, they had just needed to know. It was a Hogwarts secret, they prided themselves on knowing the secrets of their school. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Apparently, Fred had already had the same idea. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Great minds think alike and all.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Come on Ollie," he said, hopefully. "You won't let this brute murder us, will you? We have a Quidditch game soon! You won't possibly be able to replace us so soon." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but Flint beat him to it. "Shut it, Weasley," he said, his voice cold. Pucey flinched at the tone of it, and at the bat he pointed at them. "Now, I think we all need to have a little conversation after the show you four got last night, don't you think?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George glanced at his Captain, who was now blushing profusely. "Well, we didn't know that was what we were gonna see," he said, "Honestly."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Why did you even follow us and since when have you lot been friends?" Oliver snapped, doing his best to glare at them. It paled in comparison to the glare Flint gave them, but the twins knew that Wood would punish them in other ways. They saw promises for broom duty and extra drills in his eyes, of endless hounding for the rest of the season. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Friends is a bit of a stretch," said Higgs, waving his hand. "We had a common goal, we both agreed you guys were being weird. No one else noticed, but we did." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You know us, we like to know things," said Fred, "But we haven't told anyone!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No one would believe us even if we did," muttered George. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, we're not going to test that theory are we?" questioned Flint, his voice a little too calm, a little too nice. He placed a heavy hand on George's shoulder, and he was distinctly aware of how much stronger the other man was (he had seen the amount of muscles he hid under those robes now). The grip tightened, and he winced slightly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"'Course not, why would we do that?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Flint let him go, spinning the bat around again. "As long as we're clear, don't breathe a word, not even to that annoying brother of yours." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Which one?" Fred asked, innocently. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Actually," interrupted Oliver, "Perce already knows." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Flint spun around to glare at him, "What?" he hissed, "You were the one that was so intent on keeping-" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I know, I know, but he's the only other person in my dorm! You think he wouldn't notice?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I knew it," hissed Fred, under his breath. Oliver whacked him, ushering them both to their feet. They weren't ashamed to say that they stood one step behind their Captain as Flint leveled them both with glares again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Look, I think we're done here, don't you guys?" said Oliver, pointedly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The twins nodded, profusely. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yup," said Fred. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Message read loud and clear," said George. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We won't breathe a word." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We'll take it to the grave." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pucey and Higgs got to their feet too, but one look from Flint and they sat back down again. George winced, shooting them an apologetic look. They were Slytherins, but they had been their allies for the last few weeks. They knew the risk they were taking though, Flint was their housemate after all (and Quidditch Captain). He felt bad, but he wasn't about to sacrifice himself to Flint. No, they had their escape, they were going to take it. Oliver ushered them out the door, and just before it was closed behind them, he and Fred turned to their cohorts and saluted them solemnly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George hoped they would make it out alive, but he knew there was no guarantee. </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>